For good
by lilyme
Summary: Arizona Robbins was a woman who smiled... a whole damn lot. Not to say all the time, but her positive energy was truly infectious. And considering everything that had happened to her throughout the years, it was a trait that had to be envied. But today she seemed to be in a mood too good even for herself. And she appeared to be waiting for something big to happen.


**Author:** lilyme  
 **Summary:** Arizona Robbins was a woman who smiled... a whole damn lot. Not to say all the time, but her positive energy was truly infectious. And considering everything that had happened to her throughout the years, it was a trait that had to be envied. But today she seemed to be in a mood too good even for herself. And she appeared to be waiting for something big to happen.  
 **Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!All mistakes are mine.

 **Note:** Who knows if they'll make Calzona endgame tonight. But who cares? In Offscreenland they'll definitely be endgame.

* * *

"Again, good job, Karev," Chief Bailey said to her peds surgeon appreciatively as they both made their way down into the hospital foyer, ready to head home after this long but successful day. They had spent the majority of the day in surgery, with Bailey assisting Alex on a very risky procedure on a four-year old. Thanks to them, the boy would live and even have a chance at a normal life.

"Thanks," Alex returned a little drearily, never really comfortable with compliments. "I have two residents monitoring him closely. And if something goes wrong, I'll be here straight".

"Alright," Bailey nodded as her fellow surgeon handed the tablet he had used to protocol the procedure on over to a nurse at the station.

In the meantime something caught Bailey's attention.

A very familiar blonde, blue-eyed attending, already dressed in her street clothes, was standing about fifteen feet from them. In joyful anticipation, it seemed, with her eyes fixed on the hospital entrance and her hands clasped together in front of her. Even with her face turned almost completely away from them, Bailey could make out a giant smile.

"What's wrong with Robbins?" she asked Karev in amusement.

Sure, Arizona Robbins was a woman who smiled... a whole damn lot. Not to say all the time, but her positive energy was truly infectious. And considering everything that had happened to her throughout the years, it was a trait that had to be envied.

But today she seemed to be in a mood too good even for herself. And she appeared to be waiting for something big to happen. For someone important to walk through the door any second now.

Alex smirked, knowing what was up and already seeing a glimpse of what Arizona was desperately waiting for. "Just watch," he nodded his head towards the entrance.

And just moments later a brown-eyed and dark-haired whirlwind came dashing through the door, smiling brightly and shouting an ecstatic "Mom!" that could probably be heard throughout the entire hospital. With her speed, soon finding herself in danger of actually crashing into her mother, whom she hadn't seen for several weeks.

Luckily Arizona was well-prepared and caught her, immediately engulfing her in a loving hug and giving her a loud smacker. "Hey, baby girl," she greeted. "How did everything go?"

"Great!" Sofia returned, now a bit quieter, "I got to see all my friends in New York! And then Abuelo picked me and Mama up and we went to Disneyworld for a few days. We were at the Animal Kingdom. And we went to a haunted house, which was not scary. And we rode on Aladdin's carpet and and Space Mountain and the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad! Mama got a bit sick. Roller coasters aren't her thing. But me and Abuelo were fine. And we went to Cinderella's castle and I got a princess dress-up as Jasmine. I wanted them to dress Mama up as Belle, but they only do kids. So we have to do our own dress-up sometime! You have to be Tinkerbell. Or Cinderella!" the girl recounted her experience excitedly and would for sure have forgotten to breath during this gush of words, if breathing wasn't a innate reflex.

"I think we can make that happen," Arizona smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Sofia's ear. She was moved by her daughter's overjoyed tale. Happy beyond words to see her smile again.

The last months had been difficult. With Sofia's temporary suspension due to stealing from theater group in order to buy a plane ticket to New York being a shameful highlight.

But all that was in the past and hopefully soon forgotten. Because now things were looking up.

"So, are you ready to help me in the next few weeks?" Arizona asked her daughter, already knowing her answer.

The child nodded emphatically. "I'll help you make a list of what we need to do. And I'll pack all your things together and organize them. And then I'll carry every box I can to the moving truck so that you can come home with me!" she smiled brightly at her mother and the anticipation was evident.

Arizona felt her eyes well up at Sofia's happiness and tried to conceal it by leaning in to shower the little one's cheek with kisses, knowing Sofia was not to be fooled. But the girl just hugged her mommy tighter and let herself be treated to these caresses.

She loved to be back in Arizona's arms. She knew her mommy had felt a great deal of pain during her difficulties to settle back in in Seattle. Probably also worrying about not being liked by her and doing something wrong. But it was not true. She loved her just as much as her mama. And she hated to make either of them sad. Just like she had always been sad when one of her parents was thousands of miles away and she knew she couldn't just go there every time she wanted.

But these times were about to be over. Because not only was she herself about to head to New York permanently.

Her mommy would too.

Taking a very big step to be with her.

And not just that.

"Wow, if it means I'm getting rewarded with a smoochie bombardment like that, I'll be more than happy to be your mule," a fairly envious voice sounded next to them.

Arizona knew that voice.

Had known the woman it belonged to for years.

And currently found herself in a very exciting phase of getting to know her better again.

Thus she was more than happy to give the other woman what she was waiting for.

She got up and neared her. "The most adorable mule ever," she mumbled, as sloppy kisses against a soft cheek followed.

And "Aaak," Sofia's other mother immediately regretted her request.

The girl for her part giggled, elated at the playfulness of her mothers.

Arizona eventually let up, leaning back to actually get a look at Callie. Precious Callie, sporting a brilliant smile that threatened to split her face in two. She hadn't seen her in two weeks, definitely too long. She went in for a real, lingering kiss, and this time, "Eww," it was Sofia that expressed her pretend nausea at the display.

The mothers laughed and Arizona went to pull Sofia into a family hug. This closeness of the three of them feeling so right.

"I can't wait to go home with you," Arizona nodded vehemently.

"Not planning on leaving without you," Callie returned just what Arizona longed to hear, and went to wipe some happy tears of the lingering joy off Arizona's cheek, the blonde soon snuggling it into the long missed caress.

Arizona was almost done in Seattle. Nothing to hold her here, and from her true new home with Callie and Sofia any longer. There were only a couple of mothers to be left here she wanted to treat personally before they all would head East.

But she had already proposed several candidates to Bailey that could take over her position. And once the Robbins Herman Medical Center started its work, a lot of fetal surgeons would soon find their way to hospitals in the entire country and beyond to do much needed work.

Unbeknownst to the reunited family, Callie's former boss and Arizona's soon to be former boss stood glued to her spot with her mouth open wide.

This... Torres and Robbins... Callie and Arizona... she had not seen this coming.

Well, truth be told, neither had she the first time those had gotten together. She wouldn't have bet on it then, since for her they had seemed too different to match.

Yet there was something that had drawn them to each other. And to Bailey it had been a joy to witness their development as a couple and a privilege to officiate their wedding all these years ago. Before sadly everything had went so terribly wrong. Before everything had fallen apart.

But now... they were getting a new start. The pull towards each other not having ceased.

And Bailey found her face forming a little smile.

"I just hope those two fools make it work this time," she said softly to Karev and he nodded with a smirk.

He had known about them for a few weeks. And while he was happy for them, he was more than a little wistful. With Arizona he would not just lose the best boss imaginable, and the bestest of best men of all time, but yet another of his closest companions around here.

But he was content, knowing she'd be with Torres, one of the first people he had gotten to know at this hospital, in more than one way. And one of the first people he had considered a friend here.

Both of them and Sofia now leaving for good... it was the right decision. A fresh start away from this hospital where so many bad things happened to them, it was what they needed and deserved.

And as Bailey and Alex watched the little family that at this moment did not have eyes for anyone but each other, they both were confident that the three of them would make it work for good this time.

END


End file.
